kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Souji Tendou
:For the A.R. World version, see Souji. Kamen Rider Kabuto (仮面ライダーカブト, Kamen Raidā Kabuto) is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Souji Tendou Personality Souji Tendou (天道 総司, Tendō Sōji), the Kabuto Zecter's wearer, is a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. His name literally means "Heavenly path, rules over all" and he always uses it to introduce himself ("Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything"). Tendou often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with "Grandmother said this". He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Tendou has no actual job and doesn't attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (which is becoming Kabuto). Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" and "Universal Treasure". Tendou stays in a big home with his little sister Jyuka, loves cooking, and seems to have an interest in Kagami's co-worker, Hiyori. As a result, he is a regular customer at Bistro La Salle. Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Tendou is somewhat rude, and exceedingly arrogant at first glance. However, this serious personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others. His feelings for his two sisters is among the few things that can break his serious demeanor, as Kusakabe Hiyori is also Tendou Souji's little sister. However, Souji's parents were murdered and mimicked by Natives years before the Worms arrived on Earth, and although the original Kusakabe Hiyori died with them before birth she was soon "reborn" as a Native/Worm. Fictional character biography However, deep down, Tendou actually cares for other people and helps them when in need (in fact, in Episode 20, he punched Tsurugi for not looking before crossing the street, as that caused an accident in which Jyuka got hurt). He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. Tendou acts mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. It is not until episode 15, after defeating Kageyama and seeing him as unfit to be a leader, that he joins ZECT (under the comical pseudonym "Soujiro Tendouji"), even wearing a full Shadow ZECT Trooper uniform, though he quits by the end of episode 16 - his tenure with ZECT was merely a means of locating some Worms. Tendou possesses powerful strength and is stronger than any other Riders in every way, from searching for Worms to battling. Tendou's arrogant attitude and superior power usually results in great dislike from the other Riders, resulting in fighting between the Riders, although Kabuto almost always defeats them easily. During episode 23, Kabuto utilizes a partial Put-On after fighting Kamen Rider Sasword, with the end result being him as the victor. A Hyper Kabuto from the future appeared in episode 28, and seemingly orchestrated a plan with Tendou to fake Hiyori's death, which worked quite well for all of ten minutes. Tendou later picks up Hiyori and comforts her, telling her his back-story and that they are related. His parents were mimicked and killed, and at the time his mother was pregnant. The name Tendou came from his grandmother who took him in after his real parents died, and that his real name was Souji Kusakabe. He met his parents as Worms again on the day of the Shibuya accident. He had planned to take revenge on them but once he saw Hiyori, he changed his mind and decided to save her. Tendou discovers Kagami eavesdropping on their conversation and so he asks Kagami, which side will he stand on. Tendou wants to destroy all Worms so that Hiyori may live as herself, and Kagami eventually agrees to help Tendou as well. Hiyori however, is attracted to Area X by the sound of the man in the iron mask. The man was previously a test subject of the Hyper Zecter, but the Zecter went out of control, flinging both of them to the edge of time and space. Tendou proceeds in collecting all the Zecters as he believes the only way to save Hiyori is to ensure that he is the only Rider. He obtains the TheBee Zecter after Kick Hopper defeated him in battle, Tsurugi trades Tendou the Sasword Zecter for cash, and Gon gives Tendou the Drake Grip. Tendou joins ZECT in order to further his quest in gaining all the Zecters and preventing Hiyori from being destroyed as he plans to destroy ZECT from within. However, Kagami disagrees and says Riders are there to fight Worms and protect humans. This ends up sparking a fight between the two in which Gatack ends up losing. At first, Tendou wanted to trade Mishima all four of his Zecters for the Hyper Zecter, but Mishima refuses and laughs at him. Tendou eventually gains the Hyper Zecter after Renge steals it for him. Mishima had the suitcase booby trapped to destroy any evidence of the Hyper Zecter, and detonates the suitcase while it is in Ucaworm's hands. However, the Hyper Zecter reverses the flow of time and appears to Tendou. Through the use of Hyper Clock Up, although unclear of its function, Tendou saves Kagami who is seemingly destroyed by the Cammarusworm. Tendou says that he will master the Hyper Zecter and cross over time, and when that time comes, he will save Hiyori. A mysterious man called Daigo Tachigawa tells Tendou to stop collecting the Zecters, saying that if the Riders do not fight Worms, the Natives will be in trouble. Tendou realizes that Tachigawa is a 'Native' and guards him, as Tachigawa seems to know Hiyori's whereabouts. Riku Kagami calls on Tendou and tells Tendou the story of The Red Shoes, explaining that the Zecters will drive them insane if they refuse to fight worms. Tachigawa referred to Tendou by his real name, Souji Kusakabe, the one who is chosen by Kabuto, the god of the sun who controls the light. After Kabuto saves Daigo from a group of Worms, he experiences the 'berserk switch', almost killing Daigo in the process. The Hopper Riders arrive on scene and defeat them instead, leaving with a cruel laugh. Unfortunately, Tachigawa is still killed by Cochleaworm after trying to escape. He tells Tendou to 'find the solar eclipse' and dies. Tendou and Kagami then promise to kill each other if they were ever under the effects of the Red Shoes System again. Tendou then decided to release all the Zecters that he has obtained from the others. Later on, Tendou is challenged by two Executive Worms to defeat a powerful Worm without the use of Hyper Clock Up, and in return the Executives would tell him the secrets of the Natives. Tendou remarked that his power always evolving and is faster than light and called upon the Perfect Zecter. Utilizing the power of all 4 Zecters, he defeated Lepotophyesworm, but was taken through an involuntary Hyper Clock Up to a place 'devoid of all time' with the solar eclipse. After seeing a fleeting image of Hiyori with another man, he is pulled back into his dimension. Tendou is then left wondering why he still cannot control Hyper Clock Up. Back at the Bistro La Salle, Rena challenges Tendou once more in hopes of taking the Hyper Zecter, but her memory gets erased due to Tendou's Hyper Sting attack. Drake and Kabuto end up fighting each other because Daisuke doesn't believe that Rena is still evil. After Rena loses her fragment of the Shibuya Meteorite, Tendou picks it up and is taken through another Hyper Clock Up to Hiyori's dimension again. After confronting his Worm counterpart, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, their Rider Kick collision forces Kabuto back to the real world. Tendou discovers the secret behind the Masked Rider System after conversing with Kagami, learning that it was created by Natives and given to humans who in turned formed ZECT. Through the use of this technology, they fight alien Worms and protect the Natives. It is also revealed that Tendou received his Kabuto Buckle from the Native who mimicked his father. They are also able to conclude that the Natives arrived on a meteorite 35 years ago to assist the humans with the Masked Rider System. Even after learning all this, Tendou's sole resolve is still to defeat all Worms so that Hiyori may be safe. Tendou meets Reiji Nogi as well, and seemingly holds up a much better fight than Kagami until Nogi activates Freeze, defeating the power of Hyper Clock Up, forcing Tendou back into Rider form. During their second battle, Tendou learns from his mistakes and anticipates Nogi's use of Freeze. After getting knocked back, Tendou's Hyper Shooting is still active and stuns Nogi temporarily. Tendou is then able to use the Perfect Zecter's Maximum Hyper Cyclone to defeat Cassisworm Dimidius, only to have him evolve into a stronger form, Cassisworm Gladius. Kabuto and Dark Kabuto meet again during episode 43, and this time, Tendou wants to purposely lose to Dark Kabuto so that he may somehow discover Hiyori's location. However, after realizing this plan made him seem like a coward and a small man, his fighting spirit returns and he defeats Dark Kabuto, only to be interrupted by Hiyori who transforms into Sisryaworm. She states that she is fine with living in another dimension and proceeds to defend Dark Kabuto. After Hiyori leaves, Tendou explains to Kagami that the only way for her to be happy is to let her leave with the fake Kabuto. Renge arrives with news however, that the entrance to the other world is opened when the solar eclipse occurs. Soon after, Tendou and Kagami both rush for Area Z in hopes of defeating Cassisworm. There, they see Sasword defending Misaki using his life, and Kagami tells Tendou that Hiyori is acting the same way. She doesn't want to hurt Tendou anymore and so she tries to convince herself that she doesn't want to come back. Tendou, moved by this, leaves and goes after Hiyori as a solar eclipse starts. After chasing Hiyori back to her dimension, Tendou is able to convince her that Worms are not the evil ones, only the ones that wish to do harm are, and he will always protect her and be by her side. Tendou then talks about how Riders fight for the good of humanity, and she will always be protected. After realizing the one who really cares about her is Tendou, she leaves Dark Kabuto and returns to the human world. Kabuto then goes to find Gatack, on the brink of defeat. Coordinating a three-way Rider Kick with Kick Hopper and Gatack, they are able to neutralize Cassisworm while Hyper Kabuto finishes him off with Maximum Hyper Cyclone. After discovering that Hiyori has been injured once again, he takes her to hospital, but she seemingly hides the fact that Dark Kabuto was the one that injured her. Leaving Hiyori, Tendou, along with Riku and Mishima, meet with Negishi, possibly the leader of the Natives. He asks Tendou if he will help the Natives, and then decides to be Tendou's fan. Soon after, massive groups of Worms begin appearing again, and Tendou goes to defeat them. Tendou attempts to recruit other Riders in an effort to fight the Worms, but when he appears before Kageyama and Yaguruma, he finds them attempting to regain their darkness and quickly leaves, thinking that they are crazy. Tendou meets Nogi once again, this time as Cassisworm Clipeus, but is unable to fight him as Nogi runs away soon after. After conversing with Kagami and Misaki back at the Bistro, Tendou learns Tsurugi is a Worm and automatically decides to defeat him. Kagami however, disagrees, saying there is still good in him. While Kagami leaves to fight Clipeus, Tendou goes and meets Jiiya, learning of a promise that he must fulfill. Tendou meets Tsurugi after talking with Jiiya and agrees to trade all the Zecters in exchange for Kagami's life. At the last moment, the Zecters are able to escape, and Tendou engages Scorpioworm in battle. Preparing for the final blow using the Perfect Zecter, Tsurugi suddenly appears from Scorpioworm telling Tendou to fulfill his promise. Understanding that Tsurugi wants to destroy all Worms, Tendou activates Maximum Hyper Typhoon, slashing through Scorpioworm's body. As Riku announces that the threat of the Worms will finally come to an end to the public, ZECT begins handing out Worm identification necklaces that alert the wearer of nearby Worms. Upon learning this, Tendou begins destroying the necklaces. By destroying the necklaces, the public begins to fear and hate Kabuto. Kabuto and Dark Kabuto once again do battle, interrupting Tendou's quest to destroy the necklaces. Anticipating Dark Kabuto's attack method, Kabuto is able to defeat him by using Hyper Clock Up along with the Maximum Hyper Typhoon. Returning to destroying the necklaces, Gatack tries to persuade Kabuto to stop, but Kabuto simply tells him something is not right about the necklaces and continues destroying them until a blocked bullet from Tadakoro's gun goes stray and hits Renge. Kabuto then fires at Gatack and escapes the area, leaving an infuriated Tadakoro to care for an injured Renge. Continuing on his mission of destroying the Worm identification necklaces, Tendou ends up rescuing Dark Kabuto from the clutches of Mishima and Negishi, who have taken over ZECT. After saving Dark Kabuto, Gatack finds Kabuto and demands to know the reason behind the destruction of the necklaces. Kabuto reveals that the necklaces are turning humans into Natives and must be destroyed. Not believing this, Gatack attacks Kabuto and defeats him with the help of the ZECT Troopers. Lying under the rubble of the battlefield, Tendou recalls his words to Hiyori of him always being by her side. As he reaches for a lone flower, the rubble from atop him falls and apparently crushes him. It is revealed that Tendou was indeed still alive after all. He uses the very same lone flower to destroy the controls, causing the meteorite that was turning humans into Natives to overload. Afterwards, Tendou gives a powerful speech to convert the Native ZECT Troopers to his side. Then Hyper Kabuto defeats Mishima/Gryllusworm together with Gatack, escaping the first explosion as an irritated Negishi was intend to make Tendou pay for ruining everything he sought to obtain. Dark Kabuto then rushes out at the last moment, telling Tendou to protect their world as he drags Negishi back into the explosion that kills them both. Realizing the battle is over, Tendou releases the Kabuto Zecter, and Kagami soon follows suit, the two then watch the Zecters fly away to an unknown destination. Tendou then tells Kagami to listen to what he is about to say, for he will only do so once. Tendou then goes on to say that to walk the same path is merely a test of perseverance. Tendou then says, "But reaching different paths together is..." Kagami then interrupts, calling Tendou "Friend", and asking him if his grandmother gave him this quote. Tendou smiles and states that those are his words. The two are then greeted by Tadakoro, Renge, and Misaki. Renge leaps to Tendou and gives him a hug, causing Tendou to nearly fall backwards in surprise. Tendou then resumes a normal life. During the epilogue, Tendou is shown in Paris improving his cooking skills, giving his trademark introduction to a Frenchman who recognized him and asked him if he's the famous Souji Tendou. Later appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions Boukenger Stage Show at Tokyo Dome City *In a stage show where the Boukengers are seen fighting their usual foes, a Worm and Kamen Rider TheBee show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Rider Kabuto and Gattack, in Rider form, arrive and assist the Boukengers. Kamen Rider Kabuto Stage Show at WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble In a stage show where Kamen Rider Kabuto & Kamen Rider Gattack in Rider Form are fighting Worms, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon, & Kamen Rider Stronger arrive and assist Kamen Rider Kabuto & Gattack. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form, appears in the final battle of the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, alongside the other previous Riders rescuing Decade and facing Dai-Shocker's troops. During the large battle, Kabuto mostly fights alone, eventually defeating Longhorn Orphnoch, a Bakeneko, a Mole Imagin, a Ganikomol and a Shiomaneking while Kamen Rider #1, Kamen Rider #2 and Kamen Rider Black RX fight against Ambassador Hell in his Garagaranda form. After finishing his own battle, Kabuto helps them. Alongside Black RX, he stuns Garagaranda with a punch, allowing Rider #1 and #2 to destroy Garagaranda with a Double Rider Kick. Afterwards, he joins up with the other Riders in a combined Rider Kick which destroys Dai-Shocker's castle and the alternate Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko Tsukikage. Kabuto joins up with the other Riders once more in a combined attack to destroy Dai-Shocker's ultimate weapon, the giant robot, King Dark. After the battle ends, Kabuto leaves the World of Decade alongside the other Riders. *Although this Kabuto doesn't show his human form, the special feature for the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, which aired on Hokuriku Asahi Broadcasting, 03/28/2011, at 10:00-10:30am, considered this Kabuto and the Kabuto in the Let's Go Kamen Riders movie the same character, and affirmed that he was Souji Tendou from the original Kamen Rider Kabuto TV series. Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form, appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade after he failed in his mission of saving the worlds. Curiously, Kabuto never actually attacks Decade. In the special version of episode 31, Kabuto is one of the few Riders in the battlefield who isn't shown dying in the Rider War. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form, appears in initial scene of Decade's story in Movie War 2010. He searches for Decade alongside Skyrider and Kamen Rider Super-1, and fights against him after a surprise attack against Skyrider. Kabuto and Decade use Clock Up, but Decade combines that ability with invisibility, taking him out with another surprise attack. Kabuto's horn breaks and the only thing left behind is a Kamen Ride card, picked up by Decade to complete his mission. Eventually, every world and Rider is restored, although this version of Kabuto isn't directly shown again in the movie. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form, appears yet again in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, fighting against Worms that allied themselves with Shocker and other Kamen Rider villains from the 40 years of the franchise. *Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Kabuto is confirmed to be Souji Tendou by the movie's official website. Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen *Kabuto is one of the Riders who answers what seemed like Kamen Rider 1's call and joins his force to attack the Super Sentai force led by Akaranger in order to preserve the existence of the Kamen Riders. Using his bike, the Kabuto Extender, alongside W and Kiva, Kabuto attacks the Zyuranger and Megaranger. However, afterwards he attempts to engage Akaranger in combat only to be knocked down and seemingly destroyed by his next attack. *However, that was all part of Tsukasa Kadoya's and Captain Marvelous's plan. They had disguised themselves as Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger and lead the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider against each other to fool Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack into thinking that the Riders and Sentai had been really wiped out. However, Kabuto, alongside all the other Rider and Super Sentai forces seemingly destroyed during the battle, reappear from a dimensional wall to face together the Shocker Zangyack Alliance. During the big battle, Kabuto is only briefly seen once, fighting against a Dai-Shocker Combatman in the initial aerial shot. Quotes from his Grandmother Throughout the series, Tendou would always quote dictations from his adoptive grandmother. Sometimes his stepsister, Juka, would also quote it as well. Such as: *"Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything." *"As long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side." *"Force the world to revolve around you. It's more fun to think that way." *"People become stronger through adventures." *"If you're going to adventure, make it a big adventure." *"When people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger." *"When not close by, one is even closer." *"Chase two birds, and you catch two birds." *"Sickness occurs because of the food." *"Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important." *"If you're going to eat it anyway, then eat the best one first." *"People who steal things lost something even more important." *"It is enjoyable to eat something delicious, but the greatest joy comes from the time spent waiting for it." *"No matter what condiment, what ingredient... there is something greater: the love of the person cooking" *"There are no bad restaurants or bad experiments in this world." *"Fancy food does not taste good. No matter what truth you try to hide, you cannot hide it." *"Fancy flavors cannot hide poor cooking." *"If you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side." *"If I wish for it, fate will always be my ally." *"Flowers can make any girl glow." *"All girls are equally beautiful." *"There are two things a man must never do. One is to not make girls cry... The other is to not handle food so crudely!" *"A truly famous store does not put out advertisements." *"Fighting is something done from the stomach. Put the energy from your stomach into it!" *"Work is as sticky as natto." *"Immature fruit is sour, producing immature fights." *"A knife can only bring happiness when used in cooking." *"It's fun to add a secret flavor so that no one knows. But... it's more fun to find it." *"Even the devil's whispers can sometimes sound like an angel's voice." *"One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness." *"Even in a world full only with enemies, there will always be someone you must protect." *"A cuisine's flavor is decided by preparation and performance. Its the same with battle." *"If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving." *"Imitating others is not bad. That's how we recognize ourselves." *"Once you know the real thing... you won't be fooled by an imitation." *"Children are treasures. The greatest sin in this world is to damage those treasures." *"The strong are saved. The weak crumble. Only the strong need to survive." *"Angels descend during meals. Therefore, it's a sacred time." *"The sun is wonderful. It can even make the dirt shine." *"Life is a long path to a goal. Drop your heavy luggage and enjoy walking with your hands empty." *"Men must be cool. Boiling water turns into vapor." *"I am the center of the world. So... I will save the world." *"Truly delicious food will change the life of the one who eats it." *"Cooking spreads to another. The flavor connects one person to another." *"With strength as a goal, I will become even stronger... always as much as necessary." *"The wishes of the children are the future's reality... adults that laugh at such dreams are no longer human." *"A bond is a deep connection that can never be broken. Even if apart, heart and heart are still connected." *"My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution." *"Justice is myself. I am justice." *"There is only one name in the world that you must remember. Walking the path of Heaven... the man who will rule over all." *"There is nothing wrong with imitating a person... as long as it's to find who you really are." *"They who control the water will control the world." (In movie only) Kamen Rider Kabuto The Kabuto Zecter (カブトゼクター Kabuto Zekutā?) allows Souji Tendou to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto. As with all of the Zecters, Kabuto has two basic forms that he can transform into. - Rider= *'Height:' 195cm *'Weight:' 95kg *'Punching Power:' 3t *'Kicking Power:' 7t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5.8s *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19t Kabuto's Rider Form (ライダーフォーム, Raidā Fōmu) is the sleeker and more offensive-based form which resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle which Kabuto is named and themed after. In this form, Kabuto has access to the Clock Up '(クロックアップ ''Kurokku Appu) command, enabling Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered 'Rider Kick '(ライダーキック Raidā Kikku). Kabuto Rider Form has three variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. - Hyper= *'Height: '''198cm *'Weight: '102kg *'Punching Power: 15t * Kicking Power: 18t * Maximum Jump Height: 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2 * Rider Kick Finisher Power: 35t Kabuto is the only Rider in Kabuto (with the exception of Gatack in the Hyper Battle DVD with the aid of another Hyper Zecter from the future) that can achieve Hyper Form (ハイパーフォーム, Haipā Fōmu), an even stronger version of Rider Form. While Kamen Rider Caucasus used the Hyper Zecter, he was unable to access a Hyper Form. Accessed through the Hyper Zecter (ハイパーゼクター, Haipā Zekutā), a futuristic Zecter made by ZECT and predestined to be used by Tendou, it initiates the Hyper Cast Off (ハイパーキャストオフ, Haipā Kyasuto Ofu) command, unleashing its full power. It also has access to Hyper Clock Up (ハイパークロックアップ, Haipā Kurokku Appu), a version of Clock Up, able to even time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The maximum range of this is currently unknown, but its shown to be able to travel back at least seven years. Kabuto is also able to take objects back in time along with him, (the most impressive example being a huge meteor in the movie). His finisher is the flying Rider Kick Hyper Kick '(ハイパーキック, ''Haipā Kikku). Even though the original Hyper Zecter from the present was destroyed by ZECT to prevent Tendou from obtaining it, another from the future appeared to replace it. He is also equipped with a jetpack-like device on his back, allowing Kabuto flight capabilities, though usually it's only used to gain height for the Hyper Kick. But his alternate self from God Speed Love, used this device to fly through space, even pushing a meteor far larger than himself. }} Kabuto's Arsenal Kabuto Zecter * '''Device Type: Kabuto Buckle ('Henshin' Belt) * Animal: Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle * Color: Red * Cast-Off System: Flipping the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Kabuto Zecter over. * Cast-Off Announcement: "CHANGE BEETLE!!!" * Clock Up System: Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt * Primary Finisher: RIDER KICK - Kabuto inputs the button sequence 1-2-3 on the Kabuto Zecter and switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Kabuto Zecter to the Kabuto Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Kabuto's right foot. Though a roundhouse kick to the head is the usual execution of the attack, the Rider Kick has had its share of variations. Kabuto's Rider Kick is also capable of deflecting other tachyon-based attacks, including other Rider Finishers such as Drake's Rider Shooting. Hyper Zecter * Device Type: Kabuto Buckle ('Henshin' Belt) * Animal: Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle * Color: Red/Silver * Hyper Cast-Off System: Pushing the lever-like Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter down. * Hyper Cast-Off Announcement: "CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!!!" * Hyper Clock Up System: The 'slap-switch' on the Hyper Zecter. * Primary Finisher: MAXIMUM RIDER POWER >>> HYPER KICK - Hyper Kabuto pushes down on the Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter which begins a continuous absorption of sub-space tachyon particles via the Tachyon Fractor, doubling Hyper Kabuto's power. Initiating the Rider Kick Attack, the tachyon flow is redirected to the Hyper Horn for refinement, then down to the Hyper Step on the right foot allowing Hyper Kabuto to execute the 'Hyper' Kick - a traditional flying-kick attack. Rider Belt A Rider Belt (ライダーベルト Raidā Beruto) designed by ZECT specifically for the Kabuto Zecter. It contains a high-energy wave and radiates from time to time. Kabuto Kunai Gun The Kabuto Kunai Gun (カブトクナイガン Kabuto Kunai Gan) is Kabuto's personal sidearm that has three modes to use the weapon in various forms. *'Gun Mode' (ガンモード Gan Mōdo), the default mode, fires high-intensity ion beam blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting called DAT Sight (ダットサイト Datto Saito). Its finishing attack is an ionic energy blast called the Avalanche Shoot '(アバランチシュート ''Abaranchi Shūto). *'''Ax Mode (アックスモード Akkusu Mōdo) becomes active when the gun barrel is held, and is wielded by using the bladed butt of the weapon like a tomahawk. Its finishing attack is the Avalanche Break '(アバランチブレイク ''Abaranchi Bureiku). *'''Kunai Mode (クナイモード Kunai Mōdo) activates when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon good for its swift and easy handling; this is favored most when Kabuto switches to Rider Form. This mode's finishing attack is the Avalanche Slash '(アパランチスラッシュ ''Abaranchi Surasshu). ZECT Mizer The ZECT Mizer is a unique weapon specially developed by the ZECT organization for individual use among the Riders. This unique weapon loads tiny autonomous drones called 'Mizer Bomber '(マイザーボマー Maizā Bomā) which are released from the four shoots ports. Unique to the Zecters design, these Mizer Bombers independently swarm and attack enemy targets from all directions. However, these drones only have a limited operating radius of 15m. Perfect Zecter The '''Perfect Zecter (パーフェクトゼクター Pāfekuto Zekutā) is Hyper Kabuto's signature weapon. This sword-like Zecter has two modes: Sword Mode (ソードモード Sōdo Mōdo) and Gun Mode (ガンモード Gan Mōdo). The Drake, TheBee and Sasword Zecters can be summoned by it and attach onto the weapon, either individually or all at once. Also, depending on the Zecter that is currently attached, the Perfect Zecter is capable of utilizing a hyper version of the Zecter's finishing attack in either Gun or Sword Mode (there are four attacks for both Gun and Sword Mode, as seen with the toy version of the Perfect Zecter. Yet only four of the eight attacks are depicted in the series (3 for Sword Mode and 1 for Gun Mode)). Once a Zecter color is selected at the cross guard, the trigger is pulled to initiate the attack. By attaching all three Zecters, the "All Zecter Combine" command is activated, allowing the Maximum Hyper finisher. When Zecters attach onto the Perfect Zecter, they switch into Perfect Mode '(パーフェクトモード ''Pāfekuto Mōdo) which is denoted by the color change and position change. In the final episode, the Perfect Zecter was destroyed by the Gryllus Worm. The true origin of the Perfect Zecter remains a complete mystery. Sword Mode attacks *'''Hyper Blade (ハイパーブレイド Haipā Bureido): By activating Kabuto Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged blade gradient that unleashes a powerful slash attack. *'Hyper Sting '(ハイパースティング Haipā Sutingu): By activating TheBee Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged arrowhead gradient that can be thrusted like a projectile. *'Hyper Ax' (ハイパーアックス Haipā Akkusu): This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Drake Power. This kind of attack probably could form an axe. *'Hyper Slash '(ハイパースラッシュ Haipā Surasshu): By activating Sasword Power, the Perfect Zecter oozes Kamen Rider Sasword's signature venom in an attack similar to the Rider Slash. *'Maximum Hyper Typhoon '(マキシマムハイパータイフーン Makishimamu Haipā Taifūn): After activating all of the Zecter Powers and announcing "All Zecter Combine", the Perfect Zecter releases energy in the form of a tachyon-charged rhinoceros beetle horn-shaped gradient, and is used in the form of a powerful slash attack. Gun Mode attacks *'Hyper Cannon' (ハイパーキャノン Haipā Kyanon): This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Kabuto Power. *'Hyper Laser' (ハイパーレーザー Haipā Rēzā): This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through TheBee Power. This kind of attack might produce a regular laser attack. *'Hyper Shooting '(ハイパーシューティング Haipā Shūtingu): By activating Drake Power, the Perfect Zecter releases a tachyon-charged energy gradient that disperses into several homing laser shots. *'Hyper Wave' (ハイパーウェイブ Haipā Weibu): This attack was never used in the series, but is activated through Sasword Power. This attack might emits gigantic shockwave attack. *'Maximum Hyper Cyclone' (マキシマムハイパーサイクロン Makishimamu Haipā Saikuron): After activating all of the Zecter Powers and announcing "All Zecter Combine", the Perfect Zecter releases a vortex of tachyon-charged energy that is able to annihilate multiple enemies at once. However, the recoil is so powerful, he must access Hyper Clock Up to withstand it. But during this state, Hyper Clock Up only affects Kabuto. Vehicle Kabuto Extender Masked Mode * Length: 2020mm * Width: 1170mm * Height: 700mm * Top speed: 410km/h Ex Mode * Length: 3090mm * Width: 1170mm * Height: 700mm * Top speed: 900km/h The Kabuto Extender (カブトエクステンダー Kabuto Ekusutendā) is a modified Honda CBR1000RR designed for Kabuto, capable of switching between two performance modes: the high-speed Masked Mode (マスクドモード Maskudo Mōdo) and the offensively oriented Ex Mode (エクスモード Ekusu Mōdo). Masked Mode is the Kabuto Extender's first formation and is most suited for Kabuto's Masked Form in every aspect, because of its highly-fortified defenses. After using "Cast-Off" (Kabuto cannot ride Ex Mode in Masked Form), the bike changes into Ex Mode. This form is used for frontal assaults and battering style attacks as the Ex Horn can easily destroy Pupa Worms. After the front fairing clears, the front wheel separates in two, allowing the front chassis to sink. The Clock Up system can further extend the abilities of this machine, allowing it to surpass basic gravitational laws. Trivia *Its design is based on a''' "Kabutomushi", other wise known as the '''Japanese rhinoceros beetle. *So far, Kabuto is the last primary rider to have multi talent. References *http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kabuto/05_rider/kabuto/index.html "TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Kabuto". *http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kabuto/05_rider/hyper/index.html "TV Asahi's page on Kabuto Hyper Form". Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Primary Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Tech Riders